


[podfic] Timeshare

by Lazulus



Series: Harry Potter Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon What Canon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Summer, timeshare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not for long,” Hermione said. “By the time we get back to Hogwarts, the Unfettering Brew will be ready.”</p>
<p>“Listen to you!” Ron said. “He’s got to get through a month with the Dursleys and a month at Malfoy Manor. With Draco Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks,” Harry said, because he hadn’t just spent the last week contemplating just how much more horrible his summer holidays were about to be than they’d ever been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Timeshare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timeshare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744635) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



It had been a while since I read any new Harry Potter fanfic, so when Astolat began posting this series I was thrilled. After reading them, I knew I wanted to listen to a podfic of them, which is when I thought I should just record those podfics myself. So here is the first one, the others are already recorded and will follow in due course once they've been edited and beta-listened. 

Thank you to Astolat for writing such interesting and enjoyable stories and for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on her work. Blanket permissions make podficcing a less stressful endeavour! A huge thank you [as always] to [The Oscar Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/) for beta listening and for being my own personal cheerleader. And thank you to Momo for re-imagining the cover art and doing a much better job of it than me!

**Podfic of Timeshare by Astolat, read by Lazulus**

1 hour 23 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 123MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Timeshare.m4b) or the [MP3 / 79MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Timeshare.mp3)

[Reblog from Tumblr if you feel like it!](http://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/146056094191/podfic-timeshare-lazulus-astolat-harry)


End file.
